


In Betweens

by JamieisClassic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, literally this is poetry, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short collection of poetry that roughly resembles the early relationship between Bull and Dorian. There is a sonnet, and a limerick, and most of it is gushy and strange so read at your own risk. I'm trying to break a writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Betweens

**Author's Note:**

> No titles, just numbered. Also sorry I haven't updated Between Stars I'm kinda stuck, hopefully this helps me dig my way out. Also enjoy my strange obsession with poetry I'll probably add to this at some point.

I

Under the guise of fading light and drink,

I to his door so often bring myself,

With hope of bed and body in which to sink,

But with the breaking day I seek new realms,

 

For terror's eye doth glow with rising sun,

and fade with shim'ring star-shine in the sky,

So oft I think our game is finally done,

Only to find my heart will not comply,

 

It sings his praise in darkness and in light,

Though during day it quiets to a hum,

And silent only when he sets alight

my body, world, and spirit all at once-

 

Perhaps now he can find a place above

the reasons I shant ever fall in love.

 

 

II

Command me not to fall in love,

and I shall worship with my mind

thy soul and body which art divine,

but my heart I shall not involve.

 

Command me not to be in love,

and I will surely do my best

to have all feelings laid to rest,

so my heart I cannot involve.

 

Command me to ignore this love,

and blissful ignorance shall me mine

though it shall take patience and time,

my heart I will not involve.

 

Command me not desire love,

and I will try - try my best

so I may fulfill your request,

and my heart I may not involve.

 

You command me not to fall in love --

then steal away my heart,

You are a work of art my love --

You have become my heart.

 

 

III

Take apart the pieces to,

recreate the whole --

broken, broken.

Finished work still needs work

Masterpiece, Masterpiece missing pieces --

masterpiece minus meaning,

what meaning,

what am I?

Love -- stars in Starry Night,

missing pieces, missing home.

In this cold and snowy place

all I seek is warm embrace,

not love,

never Love.

Love -- swords in Oath of the Horatii.

Warm embrace,

Familiar face --

fill the empty space with,

feelings I cannot name --

falling, falling.

 

 

IV

Stars on skin,

new constellations,

will he name them after me?

Bruises for tomorrow's eyes,

on shoulder where no cloth resides,

will he say that they're from me?

It is not my make-up to care,

(I worship every inch of him)

It is not in my training to love like this,

(I want to be only his)

I am heartless, I am liar,

I've been broken, been rebuilt.

I love this man in a way I cannot understand.

I have a heart, I have a truth,

and he is both of them.

 

 

V

There once were these two men,

and they were simply friends,

but one time they fucked,

and then just their luck,

they both fell in love in the end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In other news I made a tumblr account, come say hi some time @jocelynisclassic


End file.
